


Mending Friendships

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr " I would love to see something with Octavia and Clarke mending their friendship. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Friendships

Mending broken relationships were never easy, Clarke knew this but every time she saw that familiar head of dark locks, she feels that same feeling of dread, despair, and grief. It’s been 3 months since she had come back to and Octavia was still mad at her. To be fair though, everyone was still mad at her, but they were all slowly warming back up to Clarke.

Monty smiled when he saw Clarke coming, and Jasper didn’t flinch anymore every time she came near him. Bellamy had slowly started talking to her again, while Miller didn’t glare at her every chance he got. Raven was the only who had been somewhat happy right off the bat. She had been the one who had shouted Clarke’s name with absolute glee in her voice and a smile stretched across her face.

Everyone was somewhat forgiving Clarke in their own way, everyone it seemed but Octavia. Whenever Clarke got within 20 feet of the other girl, Octavia immediately stalked away, a scowl forming on her face. Lincoln would just smile apologetically saying, “Give her some time. She’ll come around.” before following after his love.

Clarke could only nod at him, a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. Getting Octavia’s forgiveness was going to be a work in progress but Clarke would be damned if she didn’t try her hardest to try and get her friend back. Everything aside Clarke missed Octavia. She missed the girl who had always had her back, who had followed her. The girl who had been her friend.

Another month passes without Octavia so much as looking her in the eye. By now everyone seemed to be at ease with Clarke. They seemed to smile more when she was around, even going so far as to let out a soft laugh. There was still pain and shadows hidden in everyone’s eyes, but it seemed to lessen as each day went by.

However Octavia it seemed to only grow angrier with each passing day. She seemed to be more mad at Clarke as the others continued to forgive her. Clarke left her alone though. She didn’t push Octavia to forgive her. She wanted the other girl to come to her on her own. Clarke was done being a leader and demanding things. There were just some things she left to fate.

But Raven it seemed didn’t like leaving things up to fate because she comes barreling into Clarke’s tent one day, a glare on her face and fire in her eyes.

“You and Octavia need to get your shit together. How can we be a team if two our most valuable people aren’t talking to one another?”

Clarke sighs, setting down the ream of papers in her hands. (She had started drawing again, wanting to remember everything that happened) This was not the first time Raven had prodded Clarke into trying and apologize to Octavia and each time the blonde’s response was the same.

“She currently hates me Ray. I don’t think it’s the best idea for me to go begging for forgiveness right now.”

Raven huffs before trodding over to Clarke and plopping down next to her friends. She props her braced leg onto the bed saying, “She doesn’t hate you. She’s just upset and I think you need to be the one to make the first move. The two of you are as stubborn as they come and if neither one of you takes the risk, nothing is ever going to change.”

“Fine I’ll talk to her. If it gets you to leave me alone.”

Raven grins, quickly hugging Clarke before loping out of the tent, presumably to find Wick and make out with him. Clarke shakes her head before putting her things away and getting up to go find one Octavia Blake.

Clarke knew exactly where Octavia would be and she watches for a few minutes as the other woman demonstrates how to correctly wield a sword to a bunch of kids who were staring at her like she had hung the moon and stars in the sky. Clarke can’t help but smile at how enraptured the kids were by Octavia. It reminded her of the times when Octavia had been like those kids, awed by everything she saw on Earth.

Clarke’s thoughts quickly turn dark as she remembers that Octavia had now seen and caused more death than she could have ever imagined. She’s startled out of her thoughts, by thunderous applause for Octavia Blake of Earth. Clarke looks back over to Octavia, watching as the other girl smiles at the kids before sheathing her sword. However as soon as Octavia’s gaze turns towards Clarke, it grows cold losing the warmth that Clarke missed.

“What do you want?”

It’s the first words Octavia has said to Clarke in months and it comes out as a growl. Clarke winces softly, wringing her hands nervously before she whispers, “Can we talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Octavia stalks past Clarke, her eyes hard but fighting to keep her lower lip from trembling. Clarke reaches out, grazing her fingers against Octavia’s arm pleading, “Please- Octavia- just listen to me…”

Wrenching her arm out of Clarke’s grasp, Octavia whirls around a fire blazing in her eyes and diamonds on her lips.

“Why should I, Clarke? What have you done that deserves me listening to you? You left before we could even say anything. We needed you, Bell needed you, I needed you.”

Clarke’s eyes mist over with tears and she doesn’t know what to say. Octavia’s gaze softens just a bit before she shakes her head and continues to stalk off. Clarke knew that she had to say something, she couldn’t just let this friendship fall apart.

“Octavia, wait! Just hear me out… please?”

Octavia stops abruptly, a sigh falling from her lips. She slowly turns back around, facing Clarke.

“You have 5 minutes. Make it count.”

Clarke smiles wanly before launching into a spiel to try and convince Octavia to forgive her.

“I’m sorry Octavia, so sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you guys. I’m sorry for not cherishing the trust you had in me. I tried to be right and just, I tried really hard but it wasn’t enough. So many people died because of what I chose to do and I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life. I want to be able to have you in my life though. I know I hurt you but I want to make up for it. Can we at least try?”

Clarke bites down on her bottom lip, waiting, hoping for Octavia to show some inkling of what she was feeling or thinking. However the other girl was stoic, arms crossed over her chest as she stares at Clarke, but then a small smile breaks out across her face.

“We can try, Clarke. We can try.”

That’s all it takes for the tears to start streaming down Clarke’s face and sniffling slightly she quickly makes her way over to Octavia, wrapping the other girl in a tight hug. Octavia lets out a low chuckle before hugging back just as tightly. Mending friendships may not have been as hard as Clarke originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumbr [over here](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
